


Of Foxes, Dogs, Gods

by Kasai_No_Oni



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliffhangers, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Meddling Gods, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasai_No_Oni/pseuds/Kasai_No_Oni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've done a lot of crazy things in my life...however nothing can compare to this. Tasked with the job of playing pet and protector for some ramen smelling brat, keeping him alive, avoiding certain death from sicko's that seem to have an almost obsessive animosity towards me, AND trying desperately to not get caught, experimented on, controlled, or maimed...I did NOT sign up for this! OC-SI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I've even thought of writing a story. I feel kinda nostalgic and sad that I never finished my other story it's been 2 years after all, but I'm starting new so I'm excited! So let's not waste anymore time and get on with the story I hope you enjoy!**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Higher Beings Talking"**

" _ **Higher Beings Thinking"**_

* * *

(Sage POV)

"MOVE!" I screamed but I knew that the girl didn't hear me.

" _Why are kids so stupid?_ " I thought as I pushed the small girl away from the speeding car. I unfortunately was not quick enough to get away from the car myself as it rammed into my sides breaking my ribs and spine. I heard screaming and panicked voices, but I was in too much pain to broken to pay attention. As my vision began to blur I locked eyes with the small girl I saved her blue eyes filled with tears.

"D-don't c-cry" I stuttered trying desperately to get air into my lungs.

"You're alive!" She said in wonder her eyes alight with hope.

"Not for long" I chuckled. She gasped in horror, crocodile tears running down her pink cheeks.

"NO! Y-y-ou ca-an't!"

"Why?"

She sniffed clutching her pink fox close to her chest.

"Because you saved me!"

"Sorry kid, but this is the end of the road for me" I smiled slightly.

"Take care and live long ok?"

"O-okay" She sobbed in despair running towards the women who looked at me with grateful yet sad eyes.

The edges of my eye were fading and somehow I knew that this would be it for me, even with the blood rushing through my ears I could still hear the sirens of the emergency vehicle that wouldn't save me in time. I chucked one last time thinking about my mom and how in the end she was right.

" _She always said my carelessness would get me killed_ "

I closed my eyes taking my last breath as the pain in my body faded like the wind.

" _I guess you were right mom…_ "

* * *

(? POV)

_*20 minutes before the accident*_

" **Damn it!"** My little sister growled anger lacing her voice.

" **Why isn't he fucking helping him!"** Her glowing yellow eyes stared angrily at the large glass ball that took up most of the room. The ball showed a small child being tossed in a raging fire and 4 black dressed men who came to save him, but where seconds late. The screams of the child fueled my sister's anger and the smell of burning flesh filled our room. I watched on passively as red spikes of chakra sprung free from the dead child ripping away at anything near it. I turned away at the screams and pleas of the foolish civilians, secretly pleased that the demon took their lives.

" **I swear to Zeus that when I get my hands on that blind,stupid, ignorant mon_"**

" **Calm sister….there is no need for violence"** I looked at my elder sister her gray eyes meeting mines.

" **What do you think of the situation Clo?"** My sister asked ignoring our little sister's rant.

 **"I am confused"** I confessed running my fingers through the gold thread that pooled around my feet.

 **"I do not understand why the Prophesied one is being hunted in this reality"** My youngest sister stomped over her red hair frizzed and her nostrils flared with a glint in her eyes.

 **"I'll tell you why the _paidí_ is dying! It's those foolish humans and their ridiculous notion that the poor childe is a demon. Which is preposterous I mean he could not even….."** I rolled my eyes blocking out her tirade.

 **"That is not what I meant"** I cut her off sharply. She opened her mouth to reply, but my glare silenced her.

 **"What is it that you mean than?** " I signed facing both of my sisters biting my lip in worry.

 **"We have seen many variations of this universe all of the outcomes different. Some live with wars raging all the time and another is peaceful with little corruption, but this is the first reality where the Prophesied one has died before he could truly grow"** I tilted my head slightly narrowing my eyes.

 **"It worries me…"** I paused my eyes widen as the fading thread I just snipped exploded with color, turning a bright silver.

 **"What...is this?"** My youngest sister walked over, grabbing the thread from me examining it. Her eyes widen, jaws dropping as she let out a little gasp.

**"This is…"**

**"A prophesied one"** I flinched turning towards the entrance were a shadowy figure stood.

" _ **What….is she doing here?!"**_

**"Hello Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos. Can we talk? It is urgent"**

**"Of course"** I agreed narrowing my eyes.

" _ **Hecate….What are you planning?"**_

* * *

_I was floating…._

"HELP!"

_Who's crying?..._

"PLEASE STOP!"

_Calm down I'll help_

"I'M SORRY! STOP PLEASE!"

_They can't hear me can they?..….I'm sorry…they sound so scared….._

"PLEASE HELP! ANYONE"

_I'm sorry…I can't do anything._

…

…

…

_The pleas stopped..._

_Where's up?...where's down?...I'm I lost?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Am I in hell?..._

_**"No"** _

_Where am I?_

**_"Do not worry about that"_ **

_Who are you? God?_

_**"In a way. Come forward paidí"** _

_Where?_

**_"Towards the light"_ **

_I can't see it_

_**"You can...just try"** _

_Try…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Try…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**"TRY!"** _

* * *

(Sage POV)

I gasped sitting up my eyes blurry and wild. I clenched my shirt tightly taking in deep breaths as I looked around the room. It was all white painfully so and bare nothing but a large glass ball, the bed I was laying on and a large door. I stood up carefully shocked that I couldn't feel any pain.

"Am I…..dead?" I asked hoping that someone would answer me.

" _Like that voice...when I was floating"_

I wasn't wearing the clothes I died in, instead I was clothed in what looked like a white bedsheet and cotton socks. I walked towards the glass ball looking for any signs of life. I peered at it placing my noticeably smaller hands on the cool glass. I leaned in hearing soft voices.

"Hello..?" I whispered placing my ear on the ball.

…

…

…

"NOOOOO!" I lurched back hitting the ground painfully. I crawled back staring at the ball in horror.

" _Oh my god! What was that? Is there someone stuck in there?"_ I clutched my hair in fear, shakily dazed.

" _Where am I?"_

 **"You should not touch things that you do not know of, childe"** I flinched whirling around to face the opposing woman before me. She stood at 8" towering over my tiny 5'3 with skin as white as snow, full red lips, and a natural flush of pink on her cheeks. Her hair was as dark as night cascading down her back in soft waves. She wore Greek styled clothes, golden sandals, and held a black torch that held a green flame. I backed up afraid of what she would do with me.

" _Is this God? I didn't think he-she was a woman...Has she come to harvest my soul"_ I stepped back swallowing as I broke out in cold sweat.

 **"Calm childe, I have not come to harm you"** Her voice was soft, but seemed to echo around the room.

"Than….Who are you?" I froze as her eyes which seemed so old for her youthful body, bored into me toxic green like the flame she held.

**"I am Hecate...Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Sorcery, Crossroads, Dogs, Necromancy and Illusions.**

"...WHAT!"

**"I am Hecate Goddess-"**

"No no I heard you...just...your real?" She chuckled lightly as my cheeks at my very stupid question.

 **"Yes childe...I'm real"** I stepped towards her before pausing narrowing my eyes.

"Why...are you here? No, better yet why am I here?" She sighed softly. Waving her hand a table with some tea and two leather chairs appeared. I raised my brow and she made a motion for me to sit.

**"I have….a quest for you"**

"A quest?" I raised an eyebrow sipping my tea.

**"Yes, One of the many universes realities have changed. We gods can only interact with the mortals so much and you my dear...are special"**

"Special? Me?" I snorted

"Why the hell am I special?" She smiled at me taking a sip of her tea.

 **"You are very special, trust me"** I shook my head

"What exactly do you need me for? I'm dead right?" I asked pulling on my white dress.

**"Technically yes, but you will not be that why for long"**

"Huh?"

**"Like I said the balance and natural fate of one of the realities is off and if not fixed could cause chaos and mass mayhem around the other realities throughout universe"**

"What do you mean by that? Why would one reality mess everything up in the universe?"

 **"It's...hard to explain you humans...tend to complicate things"** My eyes twitched slightly.

" _What the hell does she mean by that?_ " She sighed putting her cup down.

**"A single universe…..holds billions of other realities not just the one you live in. In one you could never have been born or you could have been born a man. Every new reality born has something slightly different about it. One could hold amazing technology and the other magic. It all depends on fate...or should I say Fates?"**

"What...causes these slight variations within the different realities?"

**"No two realities can be the same it messes with the natural order. The differences in each reality do not have to be great. They can be small changes like the human race never existing"**

" _How is that a small thing!?_ "

"So...what's my…. quest?" She smirked causing me to shiver slightly and frown.

 **"Your quest simple. Find the child of prophecy and foxes, protect him. He must not die at any cost. His death means yours"** I swallowed in fear nodding my head.

**"Remember this childe...where there is life there is death. What was once you shall not be you again. Do not think that you going to this reality will mean you have it easy. Everything and everyone wants you dead, do you understand me?"**

I nodded fiercely.

"Yes ma'am!" She smiled before she trusted her torch at my chest causing me to gasp in shock.

"W-wha-t-t ar-re yo-ou d-doing!" I clenched my fist as my body began to stretch and to my horror reform. She simply smiled at me the gleam in her eyes scaring me.

**"As I said. What was once you before can not be you again, not in this reality I'm afraid"**

"WHAT DO _YOU_ MEAN BY THAT?!" I screamed as my body seemed to get smaller and smaller making Hecate look even more intimidating. She closed her eyes and grinned twisting the torch and pulling it back. I dropped to the ground noticing how short I was and my visions length increasing. Hecate spun her torch around rapidly still grinning at me and slammed it at the ground causing the beautiful marble floor to crack and give way exposing a bright blue sky. I tried to move away, but my limbs had other plans as I stayed rooted to the ground. I whimpered in fear.

 **"Good luck Sage, don't die"** She chuckled pushing me into the hole my screams of fear and anger ringing through the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL HECATE!"

Her bell like laughter was my only response as I blacked out.

_"Urgggg I did NOT sign up for this. Why couldn't I die peacefully?"_

* * *

(Clotho POV)

 **"Hecate…..I hope you know what you are doing"** Lachesis said her pale blue eyes staring at the transformed human girl through the glass ball.

 **"How do we know that this _human_ is reliable?"** Atropos raged sneering at Hecate. The goddess simply smiled.

 **"Do not worry Destiny...Apollo has seen it** " She grinned turning towards the glass ball.

 **"Sage shall prevail and not just in this reality, but many others in the distant future"** Atropos huffed turning her back towards the goddess of magic.

 **"If you say so, but I'm blaming you if anything goes wrong"** The sorcery grinned.

 **"Ok"** I turned my gaze away from sister and Hecate to look at the girl...Sage.

 **" _I bless you Sage as the Moirai Hope may luck and safety find you"_** I peered through the glass a grinned slightly.

**" _You'll need it"_**

* * *

***END***

**THINGS TO KNOW!**

**Clotho - Hope**

**Atropos Destiny**

**Lachesis - Trinity(Peace)**

**And all together they are The Fates or Moirai's**

**I don't want anyone getting confused about this.**

**Yes, some of the Greek gods and even Shinto Gods will have some share time in this story, but they won't be the dominating factor.**

**Yes, the main characters name is Sage why is her Name Sage...well I don't know ;) Maybe i'll know later.**

**And finally later there will be another OC, but for now we just have one**

**So that is all! I hope that you guys enjoyed that and will come back for more. Please please PLEASE review so that I know how I did and follow if you're interested in this story Ciao!**

**_*Preview for next chapter*_ **

_I thought this would be easy watching some brat, but I thought wrong..._

_So..._

_Very..._

_Wrong..._

_"FLUFFY!" The small child cried in happiness tears clinging to his long lashes as hugged me with all his might which was surprisingly a lot._

_"Hey!"_

_"Watch it kid, DO NOT PULL!"_

_"URG!" I cried in despair and agony as the brat laughed brightly._

_"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!"  
_

**_*Coming next week(hopefully)*_ **


	2. New Body and Baby Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! Not only I'm I NOT in my world anymore. I don't even get my own body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the 2nd chapter I hope that you all enjoy! I'll probably update next week.

**Hey guy! I decided to update early since I had the spare time to write this.**

 

“Talking”

_ “Thinking” _

**“Higher Beings Talking”**

**_“Higher Beings Thinking/Telepathy”_ **

**Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto! Just Sage!**

**_“New Body and Baby Panda’s_ **

(Sage POV)

I groaned in pain turning over on to my stomach. Blinking away the crust that gathered around my eyes I looked around my surroundings. I was in a clearing with a single pond in the far distance with tall trees dying moving in the wind. Coughing I tried to stand up only to fall flat on my face. Confused I pushed myself up on my feet only to fall on my back painfully, something white and fluffy hitting my face. Pushing it away I froze staring at my hand.

_ “No…she didn't” _

_ “OH” _

  
  


_ “MY” _

  
  


_ “GOD!!” _

_ “I have fur on my hands…fur...on my hands...what the fuck” _

I began shaking taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

“ _ Come on Sage, Calm the fuck down. This is probably something Hecate’s did” _

**_“Well you’re right about that, childe”_ ** I jumped looking around for the voice that spoke.

“Am I hearing things?”

**_“No, it is me Hecate”_ ** I blinked in confusion.

“Hecate? Why are you in my head? That’s kind of creepy”

**_“How else am I supposed to talk to you?”_ **

I snorted “You know what? I don’t even care anymore. Hecate what did you do to me?”

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

“Don’t act like you don’t know! I have fucking fur on my hands. FUR!” I think I was

hyperventilating.

 

**_“Do you not know what you are?”_ **

 

“No, I don’t”

 

**_“Why don’t you check?”_ **

 

“Why don’t you tell me?”

 

**_“It would ruin the surprise”_ **

 

My left eye began to twitch the more our conversation dragged on. Ignoring the goddess, I dragged my prone body towards the tiny pond. Trying to stand correctly on my feet I could guess that I was some type of mammal. Peering at the water I stared at my new body.

 

“Oh…my…GOD!”

 

I was cute I…was…cute. I was small, very small about the size of a pug. I had white fur and large eyes that were some kind of blue, I was unsure because of the murkiness of the water. I had a short snout, pink nose, and long large ears the left one flopping over my eye. Clearly I was a rather young dog?...fox?...I don’t even know.

 

My tail was long about as long as my entire body and ridiculously fluffy. The most interesting thing about my new body were the markings and my front ‘paws’. Blue lined my eyelids with a perfect wing at the end, two thick stripes across the side of mouth, and many different curls and swirls around my tail, body and head. My front ‘paws’ looked more human if anything. They were small, clawed and had five fingers…which meant I could still grab things.

 

“So... I’m a dog…fox…bunny thing?” Hecate huffed as if she was insulted by what I said.

 

**_“You are my animal representative, childe”_ ** I blinked in confusion.

 

“A…fox?”

 

**_“No! A dog!”_ **

 

“Ohhh” I shrugged the best I could with my body before getting up practicing to walk with my 

new limbs.

 

“Hecate?”

 

**_“Yes?”_ **

 

“Why….why am I a dog?”

 

Hecate signed **_“I said it before I sent to this universe's reality. What was once you before shall_ **

**_not be you again”_ **

 

I stopped pacing looking up at the night sky.

 

“But I don’t know what that means”

 

**_“You died Sage. I am not Hades or Thanatos there is nothing I can do to get that body back and even if I could I wouldn’t be able to bring you to this reality”_ **

 

“Why not” the sorcery sighed once more.

 

**_“Because you already exist in this reality and I don’t have the power or authority to change that”_ **

 

I froze shocked beyond belief.

 

“W-wh-a I-i?” I swallowed gathering my thoughts.

 

“You mean to tell me that…..there’s another me just running around here?” Hecate signed once more. I’m beginning to think she has a breathing problem.

 

**_“Why can’t you humans ever listen? As I’ve already told you each new reality born will be slightly different than the previous one. This one just happens to have your alternate in it. It’s why we couldn’t make you human or a woman in this reality”_ **

 

I nodded along with what she was saying before freezing at the end.

 

“What do you mean by ‘couldn’t make me a woman?” I was starting to panic.

 

**_“I’m sorry Sage, but it had to be done. You’re a boy”_ ** I nodded my head slowly my heart pounding and my vision blurring.

 

“That’s what I thought you said” I said before hitting the ground blacking out.

  
  


“ A boy! I can’t believe she made me a ruddy boy! This is crazy! Unbelieveable I did NOT sign up for this!” 

 

I woke up the next day tired and angry remembering why I passed out in the first place. The sun was barely rising it was too damn early for this shit.

 

**_“I apologized”_ **

 

“Your apology means nothing!” I shouted anger lacing my voice.

 

**_“Look, It may seem like it's terrible now, but eventually you’ll move on. Besides you have a mission to do”_ **

 

I huffed. “ Yeah..my mission I’m sooo excited” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road” I tensed my legs ready to bound away when my stomach stopped me. I faced palmed the ground.

 

**_“Looks like somebody’s hungry”_ **  Hecate teased.

 

“Go away, I need to get something to eat” I said sniffing the ground in hopes of finding something.

 

**_“You do know that you’re going to have to hunt right?”_ ** I paused.

 

“You mean like live pray?” 

 

**_“Of course”_ ** I could feel myself getting sick.

 

“No way I’m hunting live game!”

 

**_“There isn’t  a village for miles”_ ** the goddess said amused, **_“How are you going to make your trip?”_ **

 

I stopped sniffing the ground and sighed in despair. I was going to have to hunt...live food. I shivered. 

 

**_*20 minutes later*_ **

 

“Come here bunny!” 

 

I gave a war trying and failing to pounce on the  _ same _ goddamned bunny I’ve been hunting for I don’t know how long. My head rammed into the tree causing me to groan in pain as the bunny hopped away unbothered. I stood up taking note of my tired muscles and the cramps I was getting from my stomach. I sniffed slightly as my eyes blurred shaking my head I refused to cry.

 

“I can’t do this Hecate! I’m going to starve and die and this whole mission thing is pointless!” I knew that I was panicking for no reason, but hunger made people crazy. 

 

**_“You can do this..You’re just...thinking like a human”_ ** I huffed.

 

“That’s all I’ve known for 22 years! I just can’t stop!” I was tearing up again and it was annoying me. Why was I crying so much? Must be this younger body.

 

**_“You can just trust me. Listen to my voice I’ll guide you, ok?”_ ** I nodded my head.

 

**_“Take deep breaths”_ **

 

I breathed in and out.

 

**_“Listen….Open your ears and listen”_ **

 

**_“Can you hear that? The water, the trees, the birds, the pray…”_ ** I could I’ve never noticed it before. 

 

**_“Feel the ground with your claws. The vibrations that they make….Now open your eyes and HUNT”_ **

 

I opened my eyes almost like I was in a trance and snarled viciously, a noise I didn’t know I could make and pounced. I was running but somehow it was different. I was reaching speeds I never knew that I could go. The trees blurred around me. but I set my sights on that bunny.

 

It 

  
  
  


Was

  
  
  


Going

  
  
  


DOWN!

 

It squeaked in terror and began running away, but I wasn’t going to let it get away this time. I jumped, landing on top of the bunny that was now trying to get away. Leaning down I clamped my jaws around its throat. I could feel it's heartbeat and I began to hesitate. Was a really going to take this animals life?

 

**_“Do it”_ ** Hecate commanded.

 

“But..”

 

**_“Do not worry chide, this just a cycle of life. You ate meat when you were human, no?”_ **

 

“I did...but this is different” The bunny was struggling harder than ever now as my jaws became lax.

 

**_“It’s fine, trust me”_ **

 

I closed my eyes and finally snapped the bunny's neck. I released it and started dispassionately at the still body. Pushing the body slightly I felt my adrenaline and hunger leave me.

 

“I..don't think I’m hungry anymore Hecate”

 

**_“Even If you do not right now. You can still take it with you”_ ** I nodded my head picking up the caucus.

 

Looking forward I began sprinting into the distance.

 

I leaned down lapping at the tiny puddle that I happened across. I at the bunny hours ago and to my disgust is actually wasn't so bad. The more I continued southwards the more scarce trees and water became. I studded up stretching as my bones cracked.

 

“Damn I’m tired”

 

**_“Why don't you take a nap?”_ ** I shook my head.

 

“Naw, I can feel something up ahead. It's a couple more miles”

 

**_“She can sense their energy?”_ ** Hecate mummered under her breath. 

 

I frowned “What was that?” 

 

**_“Nothing. Why don’t you continue forward I’ll talk to you the next time you stop”_ ** I sighed

 

“Alright”

 

I ran across the terrine my only focus being on the thousands of weird vibes I was getting from this one area. It was getting hotter but I ignored it. I was tired and hungry again however I needed to keep going. I may not have signed up for this shit, but I’m stuck with this mission and I'm not doing it half assed. I noticed that the ground was a lot softer now, frowning I stopped looking down at the sand beneath my paws.

 

_ “What the hell?! Am I in a desert?” _ Looking around I notice nothing but sand.

 

_ “Sand, sand, SAND! Fucking sand everywhere! How did I not notice this!” _ I looked up at the sun beating down on me and suddenly the fact that I had fur was bothering me all over again. 

 

_ “Fucking A! Where exactly am I? I never asked Hecate” _

 

“Hecate..Hecate! HECATE!”  waiting for a reply bit my lip. Hecate wasn’t responding.

 

“Damn it all!” I growled before sprinting towards the vibes. I couldn't stop now.

 

**_*2 hours later*_ **

 

I was on my belly trying desperately to reach the area that caused strange vibration with in my body, but it was hopeless. I was tired and thirsty and there wasn’t any pond or puddle anywhere. 

 

“So thirsty...so tired..Urggg WOAH!” I yelped as I was suddenly picked up.

 

“What do you think it is sensei?” Sensei? Who the hell is carrying me? I twisted in my captures arms and came face to face with tan skin and green eyes. 

 

“Some type of dog. Miki you should put it down” Yes I agree.

 

“But sensei! It looks likes it needs help” Another child said. Twisting around I saw a girl with pale skin, purple hair, and orange eyes.

 

_ “Wait orange eyes?! What the hell! Must be the sun” _

 

I was clearly delirious. The sensei who was an older male with his whole face covered in something sighed.

 

“Fine, We’ll bring it to the village” The two girls cheered as the sun, that blasted thing finally getting to me as I passed out. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

 

Damn it Hecate!

 

Groaning I snapped my eyes open as I was picked up once again. 

 

“This one?”

 

I looked up to a man? Woman? You know what I'm not sure with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and bandages around his/her forehead. He/She looked familiar, but I couldn’t place where I've seen him/her before. He/She narrowed his/her eyes at me and I started back unbothered. I could tell that he/she was slightly unnerved by my stare, but I could careless I just wanted to eat!

 

“Yes, He will do” Ok a dude then. 

 

“Have him cleaned and presentable I will get him at 4”  The woman holding me nodded and took me away.

 

_ “Get me? Was I being sold? What the hell!?” _

 

The woman who I learned was named Misaki held me close to her chest as she ran warm water In large tub. Struggling as she put me inside the tube I soon relaxed as she scrubbed shampoo into my fur, and damn if it didn't feel good. Dumping water over me Misaki picked me up and dried me. Once that was done she began to brush my fur and put some sweet smelling spray on me. Finally she tied a bright red ribbon on my neck and turned me towards the mirror and left to grab something else. I peered at myself and noticed that my once white fur was now a tan color much like the sand even. 

 

I tiled my head in confusion. “When did my fur change?”

 

I didn't get a chance to think as Misaki picked me up and placed me inside a box. Panicking which is all I seem to do lately I began screaming at her.

 

“Hey! Don’t put me in here. I thought what we had was special” But she only frowned at me.

 

“Quit braking” I froze.

 

Of course I was braking. Just because Hecate could understand me doesn't mean everyone else can. I curled myself into a ball as I was being carried. Many minutes later the movement stopped and I was placed down. Muffled voices outside the box had me straining to hear what was being said.

 

“Happy….Yours…..open” Damn it! What was this box made of? However I didn't get to wonder as the top was ripped open and a small gasp reached my ears. 

 

“Wow! A puppy!” I winced as I was grabbed and forced to stare into foam green eyes.

 

“Yes Gaara a puppy and he's all yours to take care of, ok?” I stopped struggling in the kids arms and froze in shock.

 

_ “No….she didn't” _

 

“Thanks Yashamaru! I’ll take good care of him! Promise”

 

_ “She did….she fucking did!”  _

 

Gaara...Fucking  _ Gaara! _ Placed me on the ground and smiled brightly at me and I would be damned if it wasn't so cute, but this was insane! The reality that damnable goddess put me in is this dangerous hell hole!?

 

“Fluffy!” He cried giving me a bear hug. I flinched no way was I being called…

 

“Is that what you want to call him?” Yashamaru…Gaara’s uncle...Gaara’s very alive uncle questioned and the boy nodded happily.

 

“Yep~ Cause he's so fluffy” Yashamaru simply smiled.

 

“Well ok, why don't you and Fluffy go play?” Gaara nodded dragging me out the door. 

 

God!...or was it Gods? Now I have to watch some stinking brat! 

 

“I hate my life” i mummered under my breath.

 

I thought this would be easy watching some brat, but I thought wrong...   
  
So...   
  
Very...   
  
Wrong...   
  
"FLUFFY!" The small child cried in happiness tears clinging to his long lashes as hugged me with all his might which was surprisingly a lot.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Watch it kid, DO NOT PULL!"   
  
"URG!" I cried in despair and agony as the brat laughed brightly.   
  
"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" I braked angrily as Gaara babbled his tears and snot coating my fur. I signed.

 

Why me?

 

**_*10 minutes ago*_ **

 

I watched as Gaara tried and failed to play with the other village kids. They backed away fearfully in till a slightly older brat 10 I would guess came forward.

 

“Give us our ball back freak. We don't want to play with you!” I could see the hurt in Gaara’s face before he looked down blocking his face. I growled annoyed at the kids. 

 

“Yeah! Give it back!”

 

“Freak!”

 

“Monster!” 

 

I was horrified as the once scared kids began teasing and mocking the boy. I could feel what I could now identify as chakra shift as the sand swished below me.

 

Cursing internally I rushed over towards the boy ready to save those foolish kids from a horrifying death. Sliding up next to the dishearten boy I pushed off from my front paws and kicked the ball out of Gaara's hands. He gasped looking at me in shock. Ignoring him for now I turned around swiftly causing my tail to impact the ball on its descent and send it flying towards the kids.

 

The ball slammed into the older kid causing him to crash to the ground as the other kids stared at me in shock. I leaned down eyes narrowed and puffed out my chest letting out the most terrifying snarl ever. It even scared me! The kids now officially scared of me backed away before finally deciding to leave. I snorted turning towards Gaara who was looking at me with awe and tears in his eyes. I let out a soft bark creeping closer to him.

 

He sniffed his tears swelling. God he was like a baby panda. 

 

Which is where we are now. Him clutching me tightly as he talked about me being his bestest friend. 

 

“Urg! Let's go home, kid” I paused remembering that he couldn’t understand me and just as I was getting ready to show him that I wanted us to leave he nodded his head. We both promptly froze. He let go of me and looked at me in shock while I looked on in horror.

 

“You can talk?!”

 

“You can understand me?” We asked at the same time.

 

My answer was a bell like laughter that I knew was that stinking, no good, shit faced goddess.

 

DAMN YOU HECATE!

 

**And scene! I'm so proud of myself! That was loads of fun! So yay Gaara has made an appearance and Sage is now his pet, but for how long? And just so no one is confused before reaching Wind Country Sage was on the outskirts of Amegakure and whatever their country is called. I also don’t know if Gaara Yashamaru uncle or just his name, but I'm going to assume the latter. So the usual if you liked it please review as they give me butterflies and follow if you want to see more, Ciao!**


	3. I Love You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is having a bit of trouble and it seems to be time. Time for what? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update! This chapter was supposed to go up 2 weeks ago, but unfortunately my little brother broke my laptop(stupid little brothers) and it took forever to get fixed! Anyway it's (clearly) fix and we have another wonderful chapter with Gaara and Sage :). I would like to thank all the people who checked out my story because I now have 18 favorites, 30 followers, 499 views, and was added to 4 communities! That may not seem like much to people, but I really appreciate it! It gives me tons of confident that people actually enjoy my crappy writing ^-^. Anyway as always enjoy this chapter!

"Talking"  
  
_"Thinking"_  
  
"Higher Beings Talking"

 **"Higher Beings Thinking/Telepathy"**  
**  
Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto! Just Sage!**

_**"** _

(Sage POV)

" _Oh my gods! How could I been so careless"_

" _ **You were like that before coming to this world Sage"**_ I snorted.

"Oh fuck off! Shitty goddess" I whispered under my breath.

"Who are you talking to Sage-sama?" My oh so adorable _new_ charge questioned. I turned towards the small chibi her head turned cutely.

"No one Rin-chan and keep your voice down, brat. Where still on the run and stop calling me sama"

"Ok...Sage-sama" She chirped picking up Ruffy-Ruffy and handing it to Gaara who grabbed the pack walking over towards me. I sighed looking over towards the horizon this new brat was going to be the end of me.

"Come on Gaara-chan, Rin-chan we gotta make up some ground"

"Where are we going to go?" The jinchuuriki questioned.

I sighed. "I don't know….Konohagakure"

"REALLY!?" Rin gasped happily and began babbling on how much her mother wanted to go there while Gaara gave her a weird look.

" _How do I end up in these situations?"_

_***1 month prior to leaving Sunagakure*** _

"You can talk?!" Poor Gaara was still in shock even after 20 minutes. I sweat dropped.

"Yes" I sniffed "I still don't get how you can understand me though"

Gaara opened is mouth before pausing to look down at the ground his bangs covering his eyes.

"You didn't...come to kill….right?" He brokenly whispered making my eyes widened.

"W-what! Why the hell would I kill you for!" I stepped closer to the jinchuuriki trying to see his face.

He sniffed rubbing his face with his sleeves.

"Lots of people would rather see me dead….I'm a monster after all"

"Don't say that!" Gaara jerked in surprise his cloudy eyes meeting mines.

"Don't...you ever say that about yourself again! Your a adorable little boy that enjoys swinging in the park and hugging me to death! I don't want to hear any of this talk of you being a monster ever again, got it?!" I screamed.

My chest hurts for Gaara.

His eyes widened sniffing multiply times as his eyes filled with fresh tears, his lips quivering. He clenched and unclenched his fists before gripping his shirt tightly. He hiccupped trembling before falling to his knees pitiful sobs rocking his small frame.

"Oh Gaara…" I made a move forward before a burst of sand stopped me.

"You-u s-say su-uch nice t-things t-towards me Fluffy...b-but I _am_ a monster! I've killed people before! Kids like me!...and I don't know WHY!" He screamed as he sobs louder.

"Gaara…." I tried to move yet again and was stopped by the sand once more. I twitched slightly.

" _Stupid sand!"_

I ignored the sand moving closer to the distraught boy. Even as the sand wiggled and thrashed around me slamming into my sides causing me to hiss in pain. I still moved forward. Gaara backed away from me fear in his eyes.

"S-stay away! I don't w-want you to d-die too!"

I crouched even as the speed of the sand picked up and closed in on the broken child.

"I don't care!" He gasped sharply "I know you won't kill me Gaara! You're too nice!"

I bit my tongue as the sand made deep cuts in my tiny body, but I wasn't about to give up!

"You named me, didn't you?! I'M YOUR FREAKING PET NOW AND YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!" I slammed into Suna's jinchuuriki wrapping my arms and tail around him even as the sand thrashed violently before finally settling.

"So, deal with it….You're mine now and I'm never letting you go" I whispered gripping him tighter.

"Don't worry about those fools that call you a monster. You don't need them! I'll be your friend."

He was still frozen and I briefly wonder if he went into shock. So I was quite surprised when tiny arms clenched my back fur tightly.

"Fluffy…" He cried quietly into my shoulder as my tail rubbed his back softly.

"Sage" I whispered. He moved away from me blinking in confusion.

"My name…"

"Oh.." He released me blushing in embarrassment taking a couple steps back. I stood up slightly wobble due to my injuries, but overall I was fine. I turned my gaze towards the boy.

"So...My name is Sage, let's be friends!" I chirped thrusting my paw-hand towards the boy. He blinked in surprise before a bright smile broke on to his geared stained face.

"Ok...I'm Gaara I hope we're great friends!" I laughed happily as he grasped my paw-hand with his tiny hand.

"Sage?" I hummed looking at the smiling boy.

"Thank you.." I blinked before giving him my best doggy smile.

"No problem! Gaara-chan" He gaped at me as I strutted out of the park turning towards the still boy I flicked my tail.

"Well...Let's go home!" He nodded his head still dumbfounded and rushed over to my side.

" _I'm so glad that's over...How stressful"_ I turned my gaze towards Gaara who was going on and on about the different reasons as to why I could talk like nothing just happened. Noticing that I was starting the small boy paused blushing slightly.

"Sage...why are you looking at me like that" I simply smiled flicking my ear.

"Oh nothing…" He grinned at me before going back to his theories as we continued the track to his home.

" _But...I'm glad...Gaara is so cute when he smilie!"_

* * *

 

" _Did I….get bigger?"_

Gaara and I got to his house safely, he was currently having dinner with his uncle. I had permission to roam the house and my first stop was the bathroom to _really_ look at myself. It's only been 3 days since I've got here and only 1 day with Gaara so what the fuck. If my memory is serving me correctly I was the size of a pug and now I'm around the size of a Shiba Inu.

"What...the fuck...am I a My Little Pony. now"

I had a weird hourglass tattoo on my left thigh. It reminded me of Suna's symbol. I don't know how I feel about that. Not only that but my fur _was_ tanish exactly the same shade as sand. I could have sworn it was white. _ **(A/N: Don't worry Sage isn't crazy her or is that his now? Anyway her/his fur was white, but that will be explained later)**_ My swirls stood out against it and my eyes were creepy that puddle I looked in did it no justice. What I thought was blue eyes was actually a weird hypnotic yellow. The outer ring was like gold and the inner was sunshine yellow with slits as my pupil. I could see why Yashamaru and Misaki were unnerved by my gaze.

I hoped of the counter and left the bathroom. I swiveled my ears around listening to the small giggles Gaara was making in the dining room. Walking up the hallway I stopped at the first door pushing it open I creeped into the room. It was large with a single bed pushed on the far wall, a window above it. There was a child's desk on the left wall various weapons on it, I grimaced. A closet on the right and a tiny rug smack dab in the middle. Other than that it was a pretty bare room.

I huffed leaving the room. I went to the living room which was all warm and inviting. Stretching my bones I hopped on to the coach and decided to take a nap.

One that shall never happened since a chibi wanted to feed me.

"Sage! Sage! Come get your food" The child chirped running into the room almost tripping on the rug. I snorted turning to ignore him.

"Be gone brat, I'm tired" I missed the adorable pout that the jinchuuriki gave me.

"But you haven't eaten today!" The brat had a point. I grunted jumping off the coach.

The boy cheered steering me to the kitchen where Yashamaru was fixing me some food. Walking in I sniffed anything in reach acting like an average dog for the secret ninja. Bending down the man patted my head softly before placing my food down. Luckily, it wasn't dog food, but mushed up meat, corn, and potatoes. I didn't think I could survive if it was dog food. I studdered at the thought.

As I ate Gaara chatted with his uncle absentmindedly while I watched him closely.

" _Gaara had a meltdown today….I think one of those kids were supposed to die. It's his birthday today...just how old is he? If his uncle is still alive when will his father give the order for assassination? Gaara's birthday is in January I think, so at least I know the month now. If he just turned 5 I have enough time...however if he's 6.."_

I swallowed the last of my food starting at my chibi.

" _How much time do I have...to make sure he doesn't have the same experience as in the anime"_

"Alright Gaara! Time for a bath then bed!" Yashamaru interrupted my thinking picking up my empty dish.

"Okay" He chirped before looking at me with a small grin.

"Can Sage take a bath with me?" Gaara's uncle turned to look at the both of us.

"Sage?" The chibi panda blushed.

"Ahhh yeah I thought Sage was a better name! You don't mind that I changed his name right?" The ninja smiled at his nephew.

"No, It's fine" He turned back to washing the dishes "You can take Sage to bathe with you"

"Okay! Come on Sage" Gaara ran off while I bounded after him.

"Don't stay in too long!"

"OK!"

* * *

 

"Goodnight Gaara" Yashamaru whispered tucking the brat in. Gaara smiled snuggling his bear tightly.

"Goodnight Yashamaru…" As the man left the room I jumped off the floor landing on top of Gaara. He blinked up at me.

"Ahhh brat...You never told me how old you were" The boy sat up pushing his I covers away.

"I'm 6" I froze before giving the chibi a strained smile.

"That's great Gaara-chan. You're such a big boy now" He blushed cutely before bring his stuffed bear to my face.

"This is Ruffy-Ruffy-kun! He's my best friend...he can be your friend too!" I smiled at the child's antics before pushing him back down.

"Sleep Gaara. I'll talk to you tomorrow" He nodded his head and gripped Ruffy-Ruffy tightly.

"Will we play too?"

I sighed. "Yes"

I turned around to leave and was stopped once more.

"Will you tell me how you can talk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now go to bed" He said nothing as started at his calmed face. I sweat dropped.

"He fell asleep fast" I signed jumping on to his window edge. Pushing it open I looked at my chibi.

"I'll be back...I need to research" I jumped out into the night.

_***2 weeks later*** _

Not only did my _research_ not start until the 3rd day since I couldn't find the blasted library, but it proved useless since anything worth noting were locked away, Suna didn't play. I did manage to snag some books on chakra theory and basic nature transformation. I outright ignored Taijutsu and Genjutsu I mean I was a dog what would I do with Taijutsu?

Watching Gaara on the swing I closed my eyes concentrating on locating my chakra. I've been doing this for the past 4 days and still nothing. I noticed that my chakra sensing increased in range due to the meditation, but I still couldn't feel it rushing through me. I _knew_ it was there but every attempt of trying to reach and grab onto it, it would snap back in place stubborn as hell. Taking a deep breath I remember what Hecate said when I was hunting to feel and try. I followed the same path, up my arms around my shoulder, and down into the solar plexus I meet my chakra. It was weird I didn't understand why I felt like it was alive moving every time I tried to latch onto it.

" _ **Sage!"**_ I jerked in surprise as my chakra snapped and spread throughout my body in a rush. I breathed out as the light energy flutter and swished beneath my fur.

"Damn...that's...amazing" I felt dizzy, but delirious with happiness that I _finally_ got the stupid chakra down.

" _ **Sage...what are you doing"**_ I blink in surprised.

 _"Hecate...I haven't talk to you in a minute"_ I heard a grunt.

 _ **"You didn't answer my question"**_ I sighed standing up making way for the largest and only tree in the park.

" _I was unlocking my chakra"_

 ** _"Your chakra? I felt magic come off you childe"_ ** I flicked my tail and snorted.

_"Magic? You're telling me that I have magic"_

_**"Yes"** _

_"Ok...so what am I supposed to do with my 'magic"? I can't even tell the difference between the two!"_

**_"Magic is more connected to the earth then chakra and it's more free; lighter, but don't worry about that now I'll teach you all about that. I can tell you though that since you unlocked your magic it will be a lot easier to control than chakra Oh! your charge is coming over"_** I felt the goddess presence disappear.

"Sage! Let's get ice cream" The chibi chirped smiling down at me. I shook my head walking out from under the dead tree.

"No...I have to do something" Gaara tilted head.

"Do what?" I shook my head again.

"Go home Gaara I'll meet you there later, ok?"

"Ok" I watch fondly as he ran off.

I sighed falling down onto the cool ground.

 _"Hecate?"_ I felt her presence enter my mind once more.

**_"Yes?"_ **

_"I...I know that I'm only here because of a mission….to find the prophesied one..but I don't think...that I could let him go"_

_**"I was afraid of this…"**_ I flicked my tail.

_"You knew something like this could happen?"_

Hecate sighed. **_"I knew that you would form bonds, but I never foreseen one as deep as you got for this jinchuuriki"_**

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"That mark on your thigh...it signifies the bond that you hold with him...that you created with magic"_** I blinked twisting around to stare at the tiny hourglass mark.

 _"Really?"_ I could practically feel her nodding.

**_"Yes...now go home, we're going to be practicing"_ **

"Practicing?" I questioned to myself out-loud. Hecate's bell like laughter filled my head.

 _ **"But of course! I can't let a magic user run rampant in this universe...You need training!"**_ I shivered slightly.

" _Why am I suddenly freaked out?"_

"Sure Hecate, I'll talk to you later" As the goddess presence left my mind I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Stretching I began my trek home. Walking slowly through the village I watch the the children ran home and the sweet smell of foods that I wish I could have, but Yashamaru was such a buzzkill. Flicking my ear I stopped in front of the house and paused it was dark.

" _That's weird...are they not home?"_

But...that couldn't be right they never went _anywhere_ and the lights were never off. I may be panicking for no reason after all I've only been here a week, but I couldn't help the bad feeling I was getting. Stepping up onto the porch it was eerily quiet, there was no laughter that I usually hear. I scratched at the door and waited for Yashamaru to open the door as always, but nothing again. I huffed and moved to let myself in, jumping up onto the window sill and squeezed my way through the crack.

I gasped.

"What the hell!?"

The house was empty not a single soul was around. Slinking around I checked the living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and their rooms but nothing. Walking back towards the front of the house I froze when a loud scream broke the air. Running back into the entrance hall I slipped out the same window and took a deep sniff. Catching my charges scent and his uncles I ran to catch up.

" _Oh my god! Could it already be? No...it couldn't it's only been 2 weeks!"_

I was pancing. Completely unsure and nervous. Was it today? The day that blasted fucking man sent Yashamaru to kill his own nephew. Sniffing the ground I came to a stop in front of an old abandoned building. Looking up I noticed that the moon was up, rushing inside I ran up the stairs as fast as I could hoping that I could make it in time. That my adorable little charge wouldn't have the same fate as the one from the anime. Panting I forced the roof door open and was faced with sand and wind blowing rapidly around a small figure.

"Shit...It's happening" I moved away from the door as it was forced shut from the force of the winds.

"Gaara..CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed over the winds desperate for him to hear my cry. Laying on my stomach I began to creep forward just like I did 2 weeks ago calling out softly to the sobbing child.

"Gaara please! Don't do this!"

I stopped as I was faced with Yashamaru's body. Cuts littered his body as blood poured at of his mouth. He turned his head towards me and looked at me in confusion.

"S-sage..?" I sniffed and twisted around his body.

I wasn't going to let his stupidity effect my charge.

I came even closer to the crying jinchuuriki pushing forward, hoping, praying that he wouldn't turn into Shukaku because if he did.

I don't know what do.

"Gaara listen to me! Whatever your uncle said to you is a lie! The villagers may not care about you and yeah that suck ass, but _I_ care!"

The sand wasn't stopping in fact it was increasing and began to surround his body. I was getting desperate.

"It's been two weeks since I meant you and your a wonderful little boy, with tons of heart and a future to look forward to!"

I stopped in front of Gaara, who was gazing blanking at the ground: unresponsive. I braised myself.

"I care about you! Your health, your thoughts, your dreams! Your like the little brother I always wish I had...what I'm trying to say Gaara is that…..I"

I pushed my head softly against his and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you" I felt a sharp tug around my body as warmth filled me, but I ignored it.

" _ **Oh gods!"**_

I flinched back as Gaara finally snapped back and stared at me. His eyes winded and he gasped sharply.

"Sage…" I tilted my head to the side.

"...Your human" I felt my head re-wire itself. I looked down to star at the paws I was so used to now, but was meet with small tan hands that held sharp claws. Trying not to panic I wrapped my arms around my charge.

"Well….at least I get to do this now…." I pushed the child towards my thankfully clothes body and sighed in relief.

" _Crisis diverted"_

" _ **Sage get out of there now!"**_

"What? Hecate?" I froze as a detected a large chakra directly across from us. Turning my head I was met with cold brown eye. Clutching my charge tightly I couldn't help the fear that filled my body.

_**"I'll take over"** _

I felt the goddess overwhelming presence surround me as my body jerk up. Picking up the child who I wasn't much bigger then, a bright red circle with millions of characters I couldn't read appeared under my feet. Hecate stomped on the circle causing it to flash and we were gone, just as sand- _no_ gold dust flew in.

* * *

 

I dropped to the ground in a heap with Gaara sitting on my chest. I pushed the sleeping child of me softly as I looked around. We were at Gaara's house.

"You took us _back_ here?! What is wrong with you!?" Hecate huffed as if she was insulted.

 _ **"You need to back something on your trip"**_ I blinked in confusion.

"My trip?" The sorceress sighed.

" _ **Well you can't stay in Suna anymore he saw you in your Werebeast form. As far as the Kazekage is concerned you're a nuke-nin that infiltrated his village, killed one of his shinobi and brother-in-law, and kidnapped his son; Who we can not forgot is a jinchuuriki"**_

I froze through the goddess entire speech and swallowed the bile the was raising in my panic.

I….

Was….

FUCKED!

"OH MY GODS! YOU'RE COMPLETELY RIGHT HECATE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? THERE GOING TO FIND AND KILL ME! AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT MY POOR GAARA-CHAN! HE'S GONNA BE STUCK IN THIS BLOODY VILLAGE IN TILL WHO KNOWS WHEN AND-"

I felt a sharp tap against my cheek and Hecate huffed in my head.

 _ **"Pull yourself together childe, I would never let it get to that point"**_ I put my hand softly against my cheek.

"Did you just…..slap me?...How?"

_**"Never mind that Sage. Pack everything you think need to survivor on your own with Gaara for a while. I'll shrink it for you"** _

"Shrink it?" The goddess sighed once more.

_**"Stop questioning me and get to work, you are not exactly on vacation and this form you are in is not going to last long"** _

I squeaked pushing myself off the ground to search the house for packs.

_"What does she mean? That I don't have enough time in this body"_

Passing the sleeping jinchuuriki I bent down brushing his hair out of his face, his classic love tattoo wasn't there.

" _I've already change things….Shukaku didn't come out today and he doesn't have his tattoo...does that mean that Shukaku is still dormant in the seal? Ahhh so many question so little answers"_

I closed my eyes tightly before standing up to check the house. I found multiply packs in Yashamaru's room no surprise there and filled them up with clothes, ninja tools, dry foods, and basic travel equipment. Going into the bathroom I gasped in surprise at my appearance.

" _Wow…I'm….so girly looking"_

I sweat dropped sneering at myself in distaste, I couldn't help it! Hecate said I was a boy and I could definitely feel my….err _package_ , but I didn't look like a boy. I don't know why it annoyed me I should be happy that I looked feminine, but I wasn't. I had soft features, a heart shaped face, round cheeks stained red with 4 medium length _whiskers._

They weren't on my face like Naruto's they were _real._

I groaned in despair.

I had a small nose, and full lips filled with gleaming fangs. My eyes were still that creepy hypnotic gold color, but now I could spot some green. My hair was a eye-catching red with white tips and large dog ears sat on top of my head. I still had my marks but now they were a dark red. I was wearing a large red long sleeves kimono with white flowers that covering my hands, it came off my shoulders and stopped at my upper thighs. A stupidly large red bow held it together in the back and a large hourglass sat in the front, almost like a pin. Plus I was short and small.

" _What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

I sniffed garbling scentless soap, towels, tooth brushes and medicine. Stalking out I placed the 2 packs by Gaara who was finally waking up.

"Sage…?" I shushed him rubbing his hair softly.

"We're leaving Gaara-chan...do you mind?" He sniffed nuzzling into my hand.

"No...as long as it's with you I don't care we're we go" I felt my heart flatter and I smiled widely at my charge.

"Alright then...We're going now do you have anything you wanna take?" Gaara sat up rubbing is eyes softly before looking around.

Standing up the jinchuuriki rushed out the room and ran back with his bear and a notebook.

"Is that all?" He nodded.

 _ **"I'm gonna give you a rune to carry these instead of shrinking it"** _ I blinked.

_"Why?...and don't you mean seals?"_

_**"No, I meant runes and because you will not be able to enlarger them again as I have not taught you any spells, and I can't always be here. I have work to do! I am a goddess."** _ I rolled my eyes.

_"Whatever...just do it"_

I gasped sharply as my hand began to burn. A small bright red circle filled with _runes_ on my palm that flash brightly before shimmering down.

_**"Place your hand on the item you wanna seal in the rune and put magic into it. To get it out simply think of the item you want and apply magic simple! Also the 'bright red circle' as you call it is called a magic circle"** _

I sweat dropped as Hecate's presence began to fade.

**_"Bye Sage! I'll talk to you soon stay out of trouble!"_ **

I sniffed eyeing the sleeping child who was sitting near the packs. Walking over to the packs I placed my hand on the lightest one. Taking a deep breath I began to search for my magic. I remember Hecate saying that magic was more lighter than chakra and should be easier to control now that I unlocked it. I gasped as my hand glowed red and the pack disappeared in a flash. I sweat dropped slightly.

 _"That was….surprisingly easy"_ I shook my head and sealed up the other pack before turning towards my charge.

"Alright Gaara I'm seriously surprised that shinobi haven't surrounded us yet, but I'm not about to jinx us. I am _not_ a lucky person"

Picking up the chibi I was surprised at how light he was considering how I wasn't much bigger than him. I'm seriously beginning to wonder about Suna's shinobi forces this was borderline scary levels of incompetence, but I'm not complaining. I can see why they were in a bad spot in the anime.

Not taking a second glance I left the house I called home for 2 weeks and in a few short weeks ended up in dangerous unknown territories multiple times _on accident_ , ended up in multiply bingo books with a total bounty on my head of over 20,000,000 ryo and _counting_ , a sudden decrease in my overall sanity no surprise there, became a _mother_ to bag wagon of chibi's never minding the fact that I'm a _boy,_ _AND_ I have _no_ idea what to do about the prophesied one! Don't get me wrong I don't regret what I did. But...kidnapping children and being suspected of starting my own organization wasn't what i had in mind.

Gods help me...

I did _not_ sign up for this shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!
> 
> (A/N): Okay guys I'm going to end things right there! This is the longest chapter so far! At 5,018 words I hope to increase that as I continue with this story. Lots of things happened in this chapter, no? Sage figured out that she has chakra as well as magic, saved Gaara from only loving himself and awaking Shukaku; who still dormant. Sage and Gaara have left Suna and are about to encounter many people some friendly and some not, some may even be joining them! I really liked what I wrote at the end *giggles*. I love giving little spoilers for the future and what you can expect in the upcoming chapters. is Sage starting his own organization? ^_^ Unfortunately you guys didn't get to meet the mysterious 'Rin-chan' that I introduced in the beginning, but don't worry she'll definitely be in the next chapter. If anyone wants to guess you can pm me or simply leave a review to who you think 'Rin' is. Oh and heads up she's a canon character so I hope that helps! I'm again sorry for the long update, but I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Show your love by reviewing and show your support by following I really appreciate it!
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> Kasai.


	4. You Said I Was What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys it has been sooooooo long! I feel so bad for leaving this poor story in the dust, my mom just decided on a whim to move and then I’ve just been house hunting with her and getting all my shit together and just omg, I'm crying ;(. But I'm back so please as always enjoy this chapter!

* * *

“Sage is speaking”

“ _ Sage is thinking”  _ < Sage is not thinking directly to Hecate, but she still hears him 

_ ‘Sage is talking to Hecate telepathically’ _

**“Gods and Demons are talking”**

**_“Gods and Demons are thinking”_ **

**_‘Hecate is talking to Sage telepathically’_ **

* * *

 

**_(Sage POV)_ **

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘IT WON’T LAST’, HUH?!” I screeched to the goddess as I dropped like a sack of potato’s.

I gripped Gaara to my shrinking chest as I changed back into my ‘doggy’ form. Hitting the sand painfully due to my smaller size I watched as Gaara shift in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. 

_ “Thank anyone, but Hecate” _

**_‘How cruel, childe’_ **

_ ‘You still haven’t answered my question! We’ve only been running for like an hour and you decided now was the best time to tell me the only slightly human looking form I have won’t last?!’ _

**_‘Yes’_ **

I yelled every curse word I knew to the sky, throwing what I would forever denine was a tantrum as I rolled around in the sand. I slap my paws against the ground angrily.

_ ‘What the fuck Hecate!’ _

**_‘Curb your language childe’_ **

I blinked owlishly before pulling my lip back in a sharp snarl.

_ ‘Do NOT tell me what to do! I’ll say whatever the fuck I want whenever I want and you may deal!’  _

I mean look at what I  _ already  _ did! Stealing books and scrolls from Suna, taking Gaara a  _ jinjuriki _ mind you AND the Kazekage’s son out of his village, and possibly being blamed with the death of Yashamaru. After all I’m so very sure that Gaara’s father saw me, fuck he was glaring at me! 

I mean I don’t regret I’m glad I get to spare Gaara a life of misery, but now that I’m thinking about it, did Gaara even meet his siblings? Now that he’s ‘missing’ or ‘dead’ depending on how his father viewed it, who would become the Fifth Kazekage?

**_‘None of that matters now. What’s done is now set’_ ** I sniffed in confusion.

_ ‘What do you mean by “set”? I can just bring the chibi back to his village, no?’ _

I could practically feel the sorceress shaking her head.

**_‘No, not anymore’_ ** ya know, Hecate’s cryptic way of speaking is going to cause me to have many headaches.

_ ‘Well….why the hell not!’ _

**_‘You see, there are certain events in life that are just set, done. They can NOT be changed under any circumstances. You dying.set, Going to Sunagakure.decided, Saving Gaara.decided, Gaara leaving the village.set, Going to Amegakure.undecided, Going to Kusagakure.undecided, Finding a teacher in Kusa.set, Learning about your clan.set, Getting a new-’_ **

_ ‘Woah, woah, woah! Slow your roll! Going to Suna and saving Gaara were decided, but Gaara leaving the village is a set thing?! That doesn’t make any sense?! What does decided and undecided even mean? You're confusing me! And what’s this about getting a teacher and learning about my clan, what clan? Hecate you-” _

**_‘Why don’t we talk face to face”_ **

_ ‘What do you-” _

I was cut off as a sharp pain made its way thru my head. Groaning in pain I began to shake violently as I black dots appeared in vision. Stumbling next to my charge I finally collapsed, losing consciousness. 

I groaned quietly to myself. 

Why do I always wake up in pain?

**“Are you okay childe?”**

Pushing myself off the ground I blinked in surprise as I was met with my the god of magic’s concerned gaze. 

“How….are you here?” She chuckled warmly.

**“Where inside your mind”**

I blinked once, slowly nodding my head at her because that made a  _ whole  _ lot of sense.

“Okay…..? Why are we in my mind?”

**“I wished to speak to you face to face. You were asking a lot of questions and felt like it would be more convenient this way”**

How could this be more convenient? Was I not unconscious? What if Suna-nin found us? After all Gaara and I are sleeping IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY DESERT! Sensing my distress the necromancer patted my head slightly. 

**“Do not fret childe, I shall watch over you and your young charges body”**

I sighed in relief, I swear she’s going to give me a panic attack one of these days.

“Sooo..what was all that stuff you were talking about? My teacher? Clan”

Hecate beckoned me forward towards the middle of my mindscape which by the way was freaking amazing. It was like we were at some type of oasis, following the goddess she made a hand gesture and I watched bemused as a table and chairs sprouted out of the ground. Taking a seat the sorceress gave me a pointed look before she began to make tea.

_ “Gods, she loves tea” _

**“Sage”**

Sitting across from the god I raised a single eyebrow at her. I swear that’s that first time she said my name.

**“There are many things you don’t understand yet…..and there are things that I simply can not tell you”**

Before I could rage at the the god as to why the hell she even  _ bothered _ to bring us to my mindscape she held up a pale hand, stopping me.

**“But I’m going to try and explain everything I can to you, so please open your ears because I’m not repeating myself”**

I nodded my head as the goddess scrutinized me with cold eyes.

**“I was technically never supposed to contact you once you made it here, but there were some…...difficulties with your body”** Hecate sipped her tea.

**“As you know I’m a necromancer, however creating new bodies isn’t really my speciality. So I conspired with Hades and the Fates to get you functioning properly, but there was a slight mishap in your DNA which in turn messed with your chakra”** Heceta squinted her eyes and she tightened her hands around her cup.

**“Basically I had the Fates draw up your DNA pattern from a hat and then I had Hades make your body”**  I gaped at the god in shock.

**“When I asked the Fates to do this I gave them a hat which was filled with dog breeds, but** **_Atropos_ ** **decided to use her** **_own_ ** **set of DNA from that world. They unfortunately assumed you would be human”**

I could feel an oncoming headache.

“Hecate” I said slowly. “Whose DNA is in my body? And if they gave me human DNA, then how did I stay a dog? Still a dog” 

The goddess sighed rubbing her head softly.

**“That’s the second problem. I can’t tell you about the human DNA you have in your body, but I can tell you that you have the blood of a very prominent clan”**

“Oh great! Is that not like  _ all _ the clans there?” I asked sarcastically, 

I have no idea what she thought I could do with information as broad as that. The sorceress shot me a glare before shaking her head.

**“When I had Hades make your body he wasn’t sure what  to do as the DNA the Fates picked were human, but I requested a dog vessel”** The god shook her head as if she couldn’t believe what she was about to say.

**“And do you know what he did?”** Hecate gave a hollow chuckle.

**“He made you a Werebeast”**

My mind short circuited.

“Whatttttt?” 

What the hell was a ‘Werebeast’? 

The goddess looked amused at my responses as she poured herself more tea.

**“Werebeast are highly important demons in the Underworld, especially the Inu Clan. Werebeast have monster like strength, speed, stamina and acute senses. They’re immune to most poisons, have large magic core’s and ordinary blades can not cut their skin. They are very intelligent and quite peaceful, but they can turn violent and bloodthirsty if a loved one is in danger. Werebeast have multiple forms the can access, but the most basic forms they take on are Demon Inu, Hybrid Inu, and Human”**

“So, let me get this straight” I laid my elbow on the table and wrapped my fingers tightly around each other.”Because you decided to ‘Create your own character’ with me I’m stuck being half Inu Werebeast and some  _ ‘prominent’ _ clan from  **_Naruto_ ** which can be anyone from the Senju TO THE MOTHER FUCKING   **_ŌTSUTSUKI!”_ **

She at least had the decency to looked ashamed.

“What THE hell were you on?! Because right now, I think I fucking need some” 

The goddess slowly shook her head. 

**“I apologize Sage, there’s nothing I can really do for you at the moment is teach you how to switch between form, but I’m warning you now that your Human form will be the hardest to master as it is the most unnatural form you can take”**

I sighed rubbing my temples before nodding in acceptance.

“You never told me what undecided and decided meant”

**“Oh right, well as you know there are set events that will happen regardless on how you feel about it. On the other hand decided events are what you** **_choose_ ** **to happen like you saving Gaara. Undecided events are events that have yet to occur. Unlike set events you can choose to do a undecided event or not”**

I nodded my head it made much more sense. 

**“Is that all you wanted to know?”**

“Yeah, can I wake up now?” The goddess nodded with a smile.

**“Yes, don’t get too comfortable childe. I’ll showing you how to hold your Human and Hybrid form”**

I shivered at the goddess’s voice, she was still scary as hell.

**_*2 weeks since leaving Suna*_ **

I huffed through the rain pulling the dead dear through the mud. I silently cursed this country for raining every.fucking.DAY! Shaking my wet fur I blinked back the water in my eyes and scanned the quiet clearing. Flicking my tail I entered the small cave opening that was almost invisible in the rain. Pulling the deer through the gravel I came upon Gaara who was playing with some sand.

“Gaara-tan you know you shouldn’t practice with your sand in the rain” I scold. The small boy huffed before rolling his eyes.

“It’s always raining” Narrowing my eyes I began to creep up on the distracted jinjuriki.

“Is that sass I hear, Gaara-tan?” I said in a sugary sweet tone.

The boy froze before turning towards me with a nervous smile.

_ “So cute!” _

“Ahhhhh no Sage-nii” I twitched at the honorific smiling broadly at my charge.

“Say it again” I was meet with an adorably confused look.

“Say...what?” 

“What you said before!”

“......Sage-nii?” I made slight noise that I would forever deny was a squeal and  shaked my fur again.

“That never gets old Gaara-tan, I love it!” I purred lowly as red splotches spread across the boys face.

“Let's eat, ne?” 

I crouched dowed molding my magic around me. I bit my lip a my bones began to snap and reform as my fur skrunk back into my skin and hair grew in its place. I shivered slightly my human form was definitely my weakest. 

It’s vastly different from my “Inu” form and it doesn’t last as long either. I had a round face, tan skin, wild red hair almost the same shade as Gaara’s hair, a mole under my left eye, and creepy yellow-green eyes. I was slightly taller than my Inu form, but not by much. The shitty goddess was right about my human form being the hardest to use because it was the most “unnatural”.

“Pass me my shirt please”

Unbothered by my nakedness the boy passed over an oversized black tunic with long sleeves. Pulling it on I blew into my hands trying to warm them up. I blinked twice slowly before moving my right hand in front of my face. Focusing on my co-chakra I watched my finger nails turn into sharp claws. Bringing the deer close to me I began to skin the deer. 

“How do you want your deer, Gaara-tan?” Said boy huffed smiling slightly at me. 

“The same as always” 

Wrapping up the extra meat and placing the skinned hide to the side. I pulled out a single blow from our travel pack, and sat it down on the cave floor. Putting the chunk of deer meat down I pulled out a bottle of water and began to clean the meat. While my Inu and dog form had no problem consuming uncooked meat.

My human body didn’t find it so pleasant. No shit.

Sighing absently I looked up as Gaara let out a rough cough.

“We’ll have to go to a village soon” The boy looked up at me before looking down fiddling with his fingers.

A habit he picked up from who-knows-where that meant he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure if he should. I sighed slightly tossing some spices onto the deer meat.

I hated the taste of unflavored meat.

“What’s wrong Gaara-tan?” 

He looked up once more this time with a puzzled look on his face, shaking his head the jinjuriki began messing with his sand again.

“It’s nothing Sage-nii” I paused in my attempts cook the meat over the flame in the cave and turned my gaze to the quite chibi.

“Don’t give me that shit. I know you have something to, so spit it out” I got a pout in responses.

_ “So cute!”  _

Sighing once more I heaved myself up from the cave floor and shimmed over towards the pouting child. Sitting down next to him I threw my tanned arm over the chibi and pulled him into my sides.

“Don’t hesitate to tell me how you feel Gaara. I care about what you have to say if you’re having an issue please tell me, alright?” 

Gaara’s turquoise eyes scrutinized my me, searching for the sincerity in my words. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him as he cuddled into my side.

“I’m just wondering if…...we’ll settle down somewhere. I really like being with Sage-nii” His tiny faced scrunched up adorably. “But I don’t like staying in caves”

I couldn’t help the heavy weight that settled on my heart. I really did want to settle somewhere, the question was not when but where. We’re currently in Ame, but I’m 5,4,3,2 done with this place, as the only reason we’re even here is so that I could get to Kusa and going thru Ame was the fastest way.

But did I want to stay in Kusa? 

“We’re going to Kusa Gaara-tan, we’re…..going to meet some of my family” His eyes widened slightly as he started at me. 

“Your family?” 

I nodded my head. The chibi looked down again before looking back up at me biting his lip.

“Your not gonna leave me right?” I blinked at the chibi.

“Of course not! You’re my adorable little Gaara-tan! I could never leave you behind”

The boy blushed adorably causing me to squeeze him closer to my body.

_ “So cute!” _

“When are we leaving Sage-nii?” He looked at me with curious eyes.

“It’s not a matter of when we get to Kusa Gaara-tan, it’s how” The chibi gave me a baffled look and before I could explain I heard a low chuckle.

**_‘I have you covered childe”_ **

I raised an eyebrow.

_ ‘Oh?’ _

**_‘Check your travel bag, you’ll thank me later’_ **

Reaching around Gaara I grabbed our travel pack and peeked inside. 

_ “Oh Hecate, you slay fuck, what a magnificent bastard you are”  _

I heard the goddess cackle in my head and I couldn’t help the slow grin that appeared on my face as I started at the _ three _ identification papers.

“SAGE-NII THE FOODS BURNING!”

“OH SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!
> 
> Damn am I on a roll. I just posted a new story yesterday and I finally updated this story after 7 months! Hecate help me! I actually had so much fun writing this and had sooooo much more to type, but I had to stop because I have school tomorrow and it's like 1:00 AM. Next chapter we’ll finally find out who ‘Rin’ is and also find out what clan Sage hails from MAHAHHAHA! Also why did Hecate give Sage 3 identification papers? ALL WILL BE FOUND OUT NEXT TIME!


End file.
